Kagome Kagome
by changeofheart505
Summary: An orphanage filled with the children of death eaters, and a chant that leads to demise. But of course, the children "can't die," but that doesn't mean those who enter the building, come out alive. Character deaths.


**I know, I should work on my old stories. And y'all are probably gonna yell at me for that. But, really, this is me we're talking about!**

 _You'd think they'd be used to this by now. You've been doing it for nearly four years._

 ***whines* Shut uuuuupp!**

 _*smirks* Either way, she'll try to update another story soon. For now, enjoy._

KAGOME KAGOME

By: changeofheart505

 _ **An old building out of the sun's reach  
Hallways with decay starting to leach**_

"What do you mean," Lily Potter hissed as she entered an old building with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, "there are children being experimented on?!"

Cornelius tugged at his collar, knowing he had asked Lily to come help him move the children into their new homes. The children that were placed into the Riddle Orphanage, don't ask about the name, were the children of Death Eater families.

 _ **Behind the door in a dark back room  
Were children remembered by what, by whom?**_

Lily growled more. For many reasons. One, she was a mother herself, her own son and husband back at Grimmauld's place visiting Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. Two, the orphanage was falling apart. And three, this was the first time she was hearing about what was going on in the damn building!

Cornelius stopped and turned to her, "I…warn you, the children…..are not…normal."

'Of course not!' Lily thought sarcastically, 'I wouldn't be if I were here too!'

Cornelius opened the door, and all activity in the room stopped. Children of several ages looked at them, before running and pulling Lily into the room.

Lily's eyes went wide as she caught the eyes of two girls. One had bandages on her face, the other on her torso, she was also missing an arm.

 _ **They had been waiting for you to visit them for a long time**_

 _ **"We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time…"**_

Lily smiled nervously as the children all spoke at once. They then formed a ring around her and began to skip in a circle, much like the game, 'ring-around-the-rosie.' She watched each one and tried to see if she remembered who was who.

" _ **Circle you, circle you  
Please don't try to run from us  
Circle you, circle you  
What games will we play, can I guess?  
Before the moon sets again  
You can play with us until then!  
Circle you, circle you  
Who surrounds you everywhere?"**_

She recognized the Malfoy's son right away, his pale blond hair giving him away right away. The Parkinson's daughter was also an easy catch, her little pug shaped face was the way she remembered her.

The other children had to be….the Greengrass girls, the Zabini's son, the sons to Goyle and Crabbe families….the Nott's…

Who was she missing?

"Lily?"

Lily turned around and looked at the one of the workers, who beckoned her towards her.

"I'll be back children."

The children had separated and let her out the door. Glancing back, she shivered, wondering what would happen if they were left alone.

 _ **Orphanage deep in the forest greens  
So no one would find the dark machines  
Made from a little child's brain  
Immortality built of children's pain**_

"Mrs. Potter, " the woman said, "I'm glad you came. We have…started to find problems in the children."

"What problems?"

The other woman turned to her, her dark eyes shimmered with fear.

 _ **The children in the orphan place  
Circled the teacher with a smiling face  
Singing a child's play song, "Circle you! Circle you!"**_

"It…happened with one of the volunteers. He came in to visit the children," the woman said, "he stepped out for a minute, when he returned, young Astoria was missing an arm."

Lily gawked at her as she continued.

"No one knows how it happened. The children were alone."

'They were alone…no…' She looked back and wondered if the children would be alright. Perhaps one of the adults entered and swore to hurt them more severely should they tell on them?

Just as she was about to say this, a scream met the women's ears. Both ran back towards the room and looked into it via a two way mirror and heard the children singing through an intercom.

Both could only stare and listen.

" _ **Circle you, circle you  
Children, "you just lost the game"  
Circle you, circle you  
Don't run away, you're the same  
Before the moon sets aside…"**_

Pansy Parkison was shoved into the center of the ring of children, gagged, and forced on her hands and knees. Her eyes were glazed over. It was as if she were under the Imperious spell.

'Accidental magic?' Lily thought, 'It's the only explanation…or perhaps a potion.'

Lily wanted to scream as she saw one of the older boys give Draco Malfoy a long blade.

In a swift movement, Draco slashed the blade, and at the same time, Pansy tugged on her dark pigtail, lifting her now severed head, a look of shock on her face.

 _ **"Cut their neck off as they cried  
Circle you, circle you  
Who surrounds you everywhere?"**_

The children smiled and turned towards the mirror. Lily backed away and looked at the woman next to her.

"RUN!" She yelled as the mirror shattered.

Lily ran quickly and tried to open a door. But it wouldn't budge.

She heard another scream and looked around.

"Minister?" She asked. She walked around the corner and gasped as she saw the Greengrass girls in front of the minister. The oldest was "entertaining" the younger one, smashing a hammer into the minister's head. Astoria's laughter burned Lily's ears.

" _ **Even if your head is crushed in  
Even if your arm is taken…"**_

Lily resisted the urge to throw up as the oldest one sang those words, before the intercoms blared out:

 _ **"The children who can never die  
They laugh at you sweetly…"**_

Followed by the laughter of said children. Another scream met her ears and she turned around and gasped. The woman who was with her before, laid dead, her torso slashed so that her left arm and part of her chest was separated from the rest.

Lily backed away, slowly shaking her head, "No…no…no…"

She gasped as the children surrounded her. They made way for the youngest Malfoy, who she decided, was deemed leader. In harsh, harmonious, whispers, the children sang one more time:

" _ **Circle you, circle you  
Don't run away, you'll be missed  
Circle you, circle you  
Please drink with us, we insist…."**_

One of the boys held up a cup to her lips and she slapped it away. But the children continued to smile and stepped closer to her.

Lily felt her back hit the corner of the wall.

 _ **"You should come play with us  
Play forever with us…"**_

"No…I have a son…please…please…" she whispered frantically. Her breathing became rapid as a dark haired boy with tanned skin handed a bottle to Draco. He poured it on the blade and stepped forwards.

"No…no…no…" Lily whispered.

 _ **"Circle you, circle you  
Who surrounds you everywhere?"**_

"No..nononoNONONONO-" She screamed as the young blond shoved the blade into her stomach.

Lily fell onto her knees and before she knew, a blade slashed at her head, cutting it in half.

A look of horror remained on her head and she fell over. The echoing of children's laughter rang out, as one by one, the children ran out into the world before them…

 _FIN_


End file.
